


The Grisha Go To High School!

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, School Clubs, They're all the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: In a modern alternate universe where everyone in both trilogies is the same age they all go to high school together!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of a better title, but oh well, it gets the point across I guess. And I have a Tumblr, it's Ninathelittleredbird, go follow me or look at my stuff or whatever. Anyways, hopefully this will go on for a while, along with other short stories or semi long stories. Please r&r and enjoy!

The high school was hectic to say the least during the first day. It was a new school that only had juniors and seniors of high school. It had been split up simply because there were so many students. The school catered to the two busiest towns in the area, Os Alta, in the Ravka county, and Ketterdam, in the Kerch county. There were students from every social class, every background, ethnicity, everything. 

Nina Zenik was among these students. She was a senior, and definitely a standout in the student body. She was curvy, loud, flirtatious, bold, an extreme extrovert. 

Her best friend from Ketterdam, where she lived now, was Inej Ghafa. Inej was small but vicious, an expert in gymnastics, acrobatics, martial arts, knife fighting...she had a reputation. She could also be unbelievably quiet and stayed in the shadows. 

Genya Safin was another student. She was a senior, was by far the most beautiful person there, with red hair and gold eyes and alabaster skin and the most desirable features all on one person. That came with a price, though;she had moved from her private school to this one because of a certain incident with the principal. She was a gossip girl and gave free makeovers in exchange for gossip, sweets, anything that could be of use. 

Her and Zoya Nazyalensky were rivals, in a way. They both lived in the same neighborhood in Os Alta and were both beautiful and had gone to the same school. But Zoya was a mean girl, and was always making little jibes at Genya. She had raven hair and dark blue eyes and stuck her nose up at everyone and everything. While they didn't hate each her in formal terms, there was definitely a lot of tension. 

Kaz Brekker, another senior, was perhaps the most feared and respected student. He was mysterious, had a rough voice that could give anyone the shivers, knew card tricks, coin tricks, sleight of hand, and all other magician's illusions better than anyone. He was a Ketterdam boy, through and through, and nobody, and I mean nobody, dared mess with him and Inej. 

Jesper Fahey was a senior also, with dark skin and spider like proportions. He lived in Ketterdam but not by choice;he was sent from his home town to attend the boarding school, but flunked and was sent to this school. He was flirty and extroverted and had a bit of an addictive side;he was a sucker for making bets and losing enormous amounts of money.

Wylan Van Eck was known as being a rich boy and too innocent for that school. He had soft strawberry blonde hair and soft freckled skin and played the flute and didn't know street smarts for the life of him. He lived in Ketterdam, but probably only because it was a major financial district. 

Nikolai Lantsov definitely stood out too. He was wealthy, but that didn't define him. He had blonde hair and charming hazel eyes and could charm the shoes off a racehorse midstride, not to mention his ego. He was dating Zoya but still flirted with everyone he came across. His family was known as the rulers of Os Alta and Ravka county because of their wealth and occupations. He chose not to attend the private school because nobody there is fun.

Matthias Helvar lived in Ketterdam but wasn't from there, having moved from his home up north. He was strict, traditional, and nobody knew quite how he was dating Nina considering their opposite personalities. With his blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he definitely looks like a Northern boy. He used to have a prejudice against Ravka citizens, for reasons unknown, but got over it. 

Now, if Kaz Brekker was feared, Aleksander Morozova was the ruler of hell. He had dark hair and slate gray eyes and a mysterious, intimidating air about him. He always wore all black and many Os Alta citizens, especially the rich girls, wanted to get his attention and please him. Aleksander lurked in the darkness and was definitely feared but oddly popular. 

All of these students made their way to room 99 for homeroom. 


	2. Homeroom-Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first period of the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be updating this a lot, no real schedule or anything, and please give feedback and say if I should have some Aleks/Genya!

The bell rang. Most of the class, mostly the kids from Os Alta, were already on time and in homeroom, but there were definitely some absences.

The teacher was an old man who looked like he would be a very not caring teacher.

"I told you, homeroom starts at 9:05," Wylan Van Eck said as him and Jesper stormed into the room. 

"My bad, my bad, but it seems like they would at least put that on the schedule," responded Jesper, seemingly unaware the whole class was watching them. 

Nina started giggling, and Inej joined in.

Wylan flushed red and sat down in a seat near the front, and Jesper sat right behind him. 

"Alright class," the teacher started. "You all know my name, but I don't know yours, so I'll call the roll and you can say here or present and a little bit about yourself."

The students started talking amongst themselves right after he said that. 

"Kaz Brekker," called the teacher.

"Here," Kaz said in his raspy voice.

"Jesper Fahey," the teacher said.

"Right here," replied Jesper, waving a hand in the air. 

The teacher looked at him, scribbled something down on the paper, then kept calling roll.

"Inej Ghafa?"

"Here," Inej responded. She was sitting right next to Nina and in front of Kaz.

"Matthias Helvar?"

"Present," replied Matthias.

"David Kostyk," the teacher called.

David didn't say anything, just raised a hand briefly, still writing.

"Nikolai Lantsov?"

Nikolai made a big deal out of raising his hand and said, "Here!"

The teacher narrowed his eyes briefly at the paper then kept calling names.

"Aleksander Morozova?"

Aleksander raised a hand and said nothing. 

"Zoya Nazyalensky?"

"Here," she answered.

"Genya Safin?"

"Here," Genya replied in her calm voice. 

"Wylan Van Eck?"

Wylan yelled, "Present!" And raised his hand enthusiastically.

The teacher looked up and saw Wylan, then wrote another thing on the paper and went back to names.

"Nina Zenik," he called.

"Here," Nina responded, waving a hand.

"Alright," the teacher said, putting the paper down and walking to the front of the class again.

"I guess now we'll say something about ourselves," he stated, a little irritated. "When I point to you, say something about yourself. It can be anything."

He pointed to Nina.

"Well," she said, standing up and grinning. "I'm Nina, and I used to live in Os Alta but now I live in Ketterdam, and I like cake. And anything sweet, to be honest. As you can see." She smiled when she said that last line.

The teacher nodded once and pointed to Zoya. 

"I'm Zoya," she stated. "And I live in Os Alta, where my family is highly respected."

The teacher pointed to Genya. 

"My name is Genya," she said. "And I live in Os Alta, and for fun I do makeup and make myself beautiful."

Everyone in class introduced themselves, and then they just clowned around and chatted until it was time to go to the first class.

The teacher shook his head after they left, wondering just why he'd been stuck with all of these students in one place. 


	3. English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ELA class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm rereading both series like crazy because I'm meeting Leigh Bardugo next weekend(so excited!!)and hopefully I'll write a lot of fic. Please comment ideas and feedback! Enjoy!

Nina sat down in the ELA class, a class she was quite proficient at, helped by the fact that she spoke six languages. 

Inej or Matthias wasn't in that class, so she sat near Genya. She wasn't nearly as intimated by Genya as she was Zoya, but she was always a little cautious around her. 

The teacher came in and they called roll.

"David Kostyk?"

He raised a hand. 

"Nikolai Lantsov!"

"Here," he responded loudly.

"Aleksander Morozova?"

"Here," he said coolly.

"Zoya Nazyalensky?"

"Here," said Zoya. 

"Genya Safin?"

"Here," Genya replied.

"Nina Zenik?"

"Here," Nina said, raising a hand.

The teacher called some other names, then had them stand in a circle and play a name game.

"Now, since we're not doing anything today, there won't be a seating chart, but there will be one tomorrow and from now on," stated the teacher.

The students groaned collectively. 

Adding insult to injury, the teacher said, "Pop quiz! When I point to you, I'll say the question, and you have five seconds to respond!"

Another collective groan. 

"Nina," said the teacher, pointing to her. "What links a compound sentence?"

"A coordinating conjunction," Nina replied immediately.

"Aleksander," the teacher said. "What are the coordinating conjunctions?"

Aleksander responded, "For, and, nor, but, or, yet, so."

"Zoya, what links a complex sentence?"

"A subordinating conjunction," she answered.

"Genya, what is the acronym we use to remember them?"

"AAWWWUBBISS," replied Genya.

"Nikolai, what does a clause have?"

"A subject and a predicate," Nikolai responded.

"David, what does a phrase have?"

"Either a subject or a verb," he answered quietly.

"Very good," the teacher exclaimed. "You may talk amongst yourselves now, don't forget to get a syllabus and bring it back!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, so short, but I just wanted to show that this class is pretty much only characters from Os Alta/the first series, except for Nina, who was kinda in both. Don't forget to r&r and enjoy!


	4. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the students do after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add Alina a little later. Yes, I will have Nikolina, but probably nothing else. Yes I ship Darklina but maybe not in this story.

Finally, at 4:00 in the afternoon, the school bell rang, and the students left.

Genya wasn't sure where she wanted to go. She lived in a wealthy house, with foster parents, and she didn't feel quite safe there. The parents, who happened to be the mayors of Os Alta, used her as a stylist for the wife of the mayor. She disliked the woman, but not nearly as much as the mayor. He had access to her room. He could come anytime he wanted. She hated sleeping and being there.

Zoya always went to a social spot near her house. She had tons of friends and "friends," and made it her duty to see all of them on a regular basis. She lived in Genya's neighborhood and was practically a celebrity there. 

Nikolai decided to go all over Os Alta. He hated sitting still, disliked school, always wanted to do something. Not to mention he had charm. He took his convertible and drove around. Almost all of the citizens recognized him and waved or said hi. 

Nina, Matthias, Inej, Wylan, and Jesper went to Kaz's house. He lived above a gambling hall, where he didn't technically have a job but had a presence there nonetheless. They hung out together almost every day, almost always at Kaz's or Nina's. Wylan almost never went home. Inej also lived above the gambling hall, but she hated it and only stuck around because of Kaz and the fact that she had no other home. Jesper lived in a pretty trashy place. Nina lived in an apartment building that always smelled heavily like roses. It was classy, had a private dock on the canal, and was located near lots of businesses and landmarks. Matthias didn't dislike his house, but it was nothing like his old home.

David went straight home and worked on an invention. Because they worked on a project together once, Genya had keys to his house, and she stopped by a lot just to say hi. David didn't pay much attention to her. Today she stopped by, dropped a pastry delicately wrapped in silver butcher paper, then sat down in the chair next to him and just sat, watching him.

After a few minutes, she sighed audibly and said, "Goodbye, David," then took her bag and left. She didn't notice that he waved goodbye. 

Aleksander knew Genya suffered. His family worked with the mayor and he knew what kind of people they were. He knew what happened to her. But he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Genya," he said as he approached her. 

She looked up at him. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house tonight."

Genya was shocked for a second, but she didn't show it. Aleks was a friend. 

"Yes," she breathed, then ran forward and hugged him tightly. 

He was shocked for a second, then put an arm around her and led her back to his house. 

Genya slept well that night. She wasn't in fear. She slept in the guest bed, and that night they hung out in the hot tub for a while, then went to his room and talked for hours, dressed only in pajamas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Slat isn't near the Crow Club, but I had to combine that because it doesn't make a lot of sense otherwise.


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai hosts a party on the first Friday of the next school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally staring at my works like 'I need another chapter' and this popped into my mind, oh well...enjoy! Also I'm so freaking excited I'm meeting Leigh on Saturday! THIS IS NOT A DRILL. IM ACTUALLY MEETING HER. I'll probably write a LOT of fics after that because I will be asking a lot of questions about characters and stories. Please r&r and enjoy!

Late Thursday night, when nobody was out and Os Alta's streets were quiet, Nikolai went around, dropping envelopes in people's mailboxes. He was going to host a party the next night, and it would be epic.

The next morning all of the seniors were buzzing about it. Nikolai himself didn't show up that day, probably sleeping and getting ready for the party. 

"I've just got to go to the salon, and I think I'll have a cute outfit, but I might need to go shopping," Zoya was saying to her friends. Genya couldn't help but roll her eyes. Zoya was beautiful and self confident;why was she always so dramatic like that? Well, maybe because of that reason. 

Genya was looking forward to it, of course. She would wear a cute dress and she could already imagine the hairstyle and jewelry she would wear. Would David come? Probably not, she thought, but it would be nice to hope. 

Kaz was not looking forward to it. Of course he  would go, it wasn't something he would miss, but he really didn't go for parties, all that annoying music and...flesh. Touching. Crowds. Inej thought they were pretty pointless, Matthias hated them, Wylan was kinda awkward but he liked them, Jesper of course was right at home, and Nina loved them. Her and Jesper always showed up in style while the others followed awkwardly behind. 

That night, almost every senior, whether they lived in Os Alta or Ketterdam, got ready for the party. Zoya got her nails done and facials and all kinds of pampering. Genya laid out all her party clothes and spent hours holding up shirts and skirts and dresses and dancing around in front of the mirror. Nina applied makeup and ate a good amount of snacks. Jesper picked out his flashiest clothes, took plenty of money for gambling, and snuck a little liquor in his vest pocket. Nikolai spent extra time in front of the mirror, making sure his golden blonde hair was just right and his clothes were gaudy and show-stealing enough. 

Everyone trickled in over a period of time. There was music playing, snacks and drinks were out, large spaces were cleared. 

Even though Kaz disliked parties, he always turned a profit selling alcohol, gambling profits, backhand selling. 

Aleksander always showed up at parties. He usually lurked in corners and talked to people. Zoya was there, making sure the spotlight was on her, of course. Tonight she had worn a dark blue cropped tank top and a short silver skirt. Her platform silver heels matched the diamond choker around her neck. When Like a G6 came of course nearly everyone screamed and ran to the dance floor. Zoya was standing in the middle, lip syncing and dancing quite seductively. She was good, Aleksander had to admit. She could definitely move her hips. 

Genya preferred to stay near the wall, near the food and drinks, anywhere but where the spotlight would be on her. It was a habit her parents had instilled in her. Foster parents, she reminded herself. When the song came on, she shimmied a little, but nothing like some of the more outspoken dancers, such as Nikolai or Nina or...Zoya. Genya noticed Nikolai staring at Zoya for a second while she was dancing, and she noticed a little something there. Nikolai was a flirt, but so far he'd had no girlfriends or romantic partners. Could he have a crush on Zoya? Genya considered herself a romantic, for sure, but sometimes her hunches had been right. 

Nikolai knew for a fact that most people wouldn't leave his house tonight, just pass out on one of the many couches or on the floor or in a bedroom. Sure enough, around midnight and early morning, people started getting a little tipsy and drowsy, some couples or groups or people started wandering off, and some people were outright falling asleep anywhere they could. The party was still going strong, though. Nikolai himself was getting a little tired, but he kept putting on his best smile and flirting with people and putting on a show. He poured himself another glass of punch and sat back on the counter, looking around. Zoya had disappeared. So had Aleksander. Jesper, Kaz, and some others had set up a card game on the dining room table. There were several stacks of money on the small table next to it. Nikolai shook his head. Jesper really didn't know what was good for him. Wylan, Nadia, Inej, Nina, and most of the guests were still dancing on the floor, even though lots of them couldn't dance. Nadia looked like she was being electrocuted, or having a seizure, or both if she decided to make up her own moves. 

By the time morning came, everyone was either gone or passed out. Nikolai had somehow found his own room and slept there. Most were passed out on the floors, even if there wasn't carpet, and many were on couches, chairs, or in one of the many guest rooms. 

Nikolai woke up early somehow and looked around. He checked his social media, which was full of pictures of the party. 

He knew he was about to be a lot more popular. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep focusing on Grisha people and just kinda lumping the Crows into one paragraph, but their time will come someday. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. The New Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Alina Starkov comes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to include a crows' point of view chapter soon, possibly next, but I had to do this.

The Monday after the party, everyone at school was talking about Nikolai's epic party. He had become even more popular, and nearly everyone had gone and loved it.

The students were gathered in homeroom when the door creaked open. A short girl was standing there, holding books and a piece of paper. She had brown hair and brown eyes with dark circles under them and was very skinny and pale, almost to the point of unhealthy. 

"Oh, you must be the new student," the teacher said after a second of looking confused. "Class, this is our new student, please introduce yourself, then we will get in a circle and introduce ourselves."

"Oh, um, I'm Alina," the new girl said shakily. "And I moved from another town in Ravka county to Os Alta."

Everyone got in a circle, and one by one they introduced themselves. Aleksander was drifting closer and closer to Alina. Zoya just gritted her teeth and narrowed her icy blue eyes at Alina. Everyone knew she always wanted to please Aleksander, and she'd spent years doing it, while this new girl wasn't even there a whole hour. 

They had an extended homeroom that day because of something that happened that made a lot of students late, so everyone was hanging out and talking. Most were crowded around Alina.

"Too bad you came too late," exclaimed Jesper. "If you'd come on Friday, you could have gone to Nikolai's party."

Alina looked confused. 

"In case you're wondering, I'm the great Nikolai everyone is talking about, also the host of the party on Friday."

Alina waved a little and sat back again. 

After a few minutes, when most people realized Alina wouldn't exactly be the most popular girl or a party host, they went back into their separate groups. Only Genya and Aleksander stayed near her.

"You didn't recognize Nikolai," Genya exclaimed. "He's a freaking Lantsov! So am I, I suppose, but I never changed my name."

Alina looked flabbergasted. The Lantsovs were the majors of Os Alta, extremely rich, and one of them, or two, she guessed, was sitting in the exact same room as her. 

"I'm Genya, by the way," stated Genya. "Genya Safin, currently the best beautician in Os Alta. Unfortunately, my talents aren't necessarily used for important things."

Alina saw the sadness in Genya's beautiful face and decided not to question it.

"I was adopted by the Lantsovs, if you're wondering," the redhead said. She cast a glance at Aleksander.

"Aleksander," he said, holding out his hand to Alina. She shook it cautiously.

"I believe I live near you. The inner circle of Os Alta, right?"

Alina nodded. She lived just a few blocks over from the Lantsovs and Morozovas, the most powerful people in Ravka. 

"So, did you go to the party," Alina asked Genya after an awkward second of silence. 

"Of course, silly," Genya exclaimed. "It really was something. You should have seen Zoya."

She looked over at Zoya when she said that and snickered. Zoya was busy talking to a group of friends, who really looked like they wanted to die.

"I'm guessing she's a popular girl," the brown haired girl said.

"You betcha," the redhead answered. "She's honestly a bitch, but you know, she's on top. Maybe because she's rich AF."

Alina's eyes widened. She could already tell Genya was a terrible gossip, but it would be nice to have a friend who could fill her in on everything. 

Nikolai mostly kept his distance. He talked so loudly she could practically hear the whole conversation, and he wore gaudy clothes and was probably the type of person who would still flash a grin when he was having a heart attack and tell people when he was having a heart attack. He was charming, though, Alina would see that. 

Zoya, on the other hand, Alina could tell the dark haired girl hated her already. Zoya was beautiful, she practically dropped wealth, and she had tons of admirers. She was almost as beautiful as Genya, but Alina honestly wasn't sure what either of them had done to achieve that. Os Alta girls were famous for being rich, and that included plastic surgery and a ton of other stuff. Alina knew she wasn't like that. She didn't like to look at herself, she was scrawny and really didn't have any assests, and was insecure. But she liked to think she had at least some good things about her. 

When homeroom finally ended, Alina went to ELA, hoping she would fit in at this new, crazy school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really think of a story other than her arriving, so I just did mostly descriptions. Also, I know that Aleks told Alina his name right away and everyone knows it and stuff, but I'm keeping his last name a mystery to show that Alina really doesn't know a lot about these people. I'm also gonna be somewhat canon or storyline compliant, but of course things will inevitably be different. Please r&r, and I'm meeting Leigh in a few days, please comment questions you want me to ask her!


	7. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the students go to the public pool on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I missed a whole day of posting, I'm so awful, anyways enjoy. And I'm meeting Leigh in less than 2 days!! EEE!!

Alina was flipping channels on the TV, not finding particular interest in what Matt Lauer had to say about the president or who was winning the game show. 

Her years-old phone buzzed with a text. That was new. It was from Genya, saying, "Hey, a few people r going to public pool on Sat. U game?"

Alina sat for a second, stunned. Had she really been invited to hang out with some people at the pool? Voluntarily? 

She quickly replied, "YES," without thinking, then realized how desperate that sounded and the fact that she had no cute bathing suits and would be super awkward. She cringed at the fact that Genya would have to devote most of her time to staying near Alina and making it seem like she wasn't lonely. 

__Plus Zoya will be there, Alina thought.

The next morning, she screwed up her courage, put on her newest bathing suit, which was probably five years old now and was kinda stretched out, and headed out the door without even putting on sunscreen. 

The public pool was nice, always crowded, but today it was practically deserted except for the high schoolers all hanging out in a cluster in the back. 

As Alina walked up to them cautiously, Nikolai noticed and said, "Alina, you made it!" 

The others looked over at her immediately. Genya was beaming. She looked stunning as always in a white bikini and with her hair up in a high ponytail. Zoya sat next to her, wearing a very skimpy deep blue bikini, her signature color, and hair in a topknot. Nikolai was there, of course, along with Nina, Inej, and Jesper. Alina noticed with a pang that Aleksander wasn't there. 

He would never attend something like this, she thought. 

She put her bag down on the chair where everyone's things were, then sat down awkwardly in the corner. 

After a second, she walked over and dipper her foot into the water. It was almost ice Coke, which was to be expected. 

"It's freezing," she said loudly. 

The high schoolers looked at each other daringly. Almost everyone's eyes went to Nikolai. 

With a lot of panache, he sauntered to the diving board and got up on it, did a few stretches, then, after a smirk at the others, ran and dove in.

"IT'S COLD," he yelled the second his head broke the surface. He started paddling out immediately. Everyone else was laughing and urging each other to jump in. 

Jesper jumped in next, then Inej, then Alina finally jumped in.

She regretted it immediately of course, but it did earn her some popularity. 

"You've got guts, I'll give you that much," Genya said after Alina got out. 

"Why aren't you getting in," Alina asked, drying herself off. 

Genya looked shocked. "Shock is terrible for the skin," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and everything. She looked seriously distressed. "Why would I put my entire existence into jeopardy?!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy girl, easy," Alina said, as is she were calming a horse. "And you know damn well you could take ice baths every day and still outshine literally everyone."

"True," the redhead said. "But I would never do that anyways. Do you know what I've achieved to get this?" She gestured with one hand to her face. 

Alina shook her head and smiled. She would never understand how girls could be so vain. True, she probably said that because she could never be vain, but it was still true. 

They hung out there nearly the rest of the day. Someone finally realized they had been there for a little too long, and soon enough everyone was packing up and leaving. 

I never put on sunscreen once, Alina thought as she started walking home. Genya would flip, but it'll get me a nice tan. 

She fell asleep that night quickly, smiling in her sleep. She had finally made friends and gone to a real social outing like a normal teenager. 

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the Matt Lauer thing comes from the fact that I met Matt one day! It was awesome, I was on TV. Also, several of Genya's lines are things I've said, I am vain and know it. Also, sometime soon I'm gonna do a Crows chapter, then Genya's disfigurement.


	8. The Fiddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina learns that a certain dark haired someone plays a mean fiddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, Aleksander actually does play the fiddle, Leigh said it herself on Tumblr. He also likes sweets. I really need someone to draw him playing the fiddle, but for now I'll just write this.

Alina was becoming a little weirded out that Aleksander had talked to her that once and then never again. She barely even saw him in the halls. 

When she mentioned it to Genya, the redhead had said, "Well, next time you see him, start a conversation! That's the only way I'm able to talk to David..."

Her golden eyes slid to the side. Alina felt a pang of sadness, then thought about what Genya said before that. It was good advice, but the problem was that she was absolutely not good at starting conversations and something about Aleksander made her heart do peculiar things in her stomach. 

That afternoon in the homeroom at the end of the day, she saw him sitting at his desk, reading his book, and decided to make a move.

"Hey, Aleksander," she said, trying to hide the strange pitch of her voice.

He looked up at her. She swallowed and asked, "What book are you reading?"

"On the Origin of Species," he answered.

Alina nodded. Of course this boy would be reading one of the most advanced books ever in high school. 

"I haven't read that one," she said casually. "I've seen the Amazon movie though."

He chucked, a sound she immediately fell in love with. 

"So," she said loudly, before she lost her nerve. "What are your hobbies?"

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards in a suggestion of a smile. He put the book down and replied, "I play the fiddle and I like sweets."

Alina fought to keep a straight face. "You play...the fiddle?"

He nodded, that same half smile on his face. Alina honestly couldn't picture him, with his dark hair and gray eyes and beautiful face and dark clothes playing fiddle.

"Are you good," she asked.

"Well, I'd personally like to think so, but it all depends on your view," he replied. 

Alina nodded and made a quick escape before it got awkward. 

"Well," Genya said once Alina got back to her desk. "How'd it go? What'd you learn?"

"He likes sweets and reading informational texts and plays the fiddle," the brunette answered. 

Genya's eyebrows went up a little. "Aleksander plays the fiddle?"

Alina nodded, thankful she hadn't been the only one with that reaction.

"Do you play an instrument," Genya asked. "Or read informational texts or like sweets?"

Alina shook her head. She really didn't have anything in common with him. 

That weekend, she signed up for a piano lesson. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this really wasn't a story, just a description, but I'll get to the story soon, just had to get this out. Also, should I add The Darkling/Genya to the story? I kinda want to, but I don't know...


End file.
